


【Knifewood】Wish

by FangYang



Category: Knives Out (2019), We Have Always Lived in the Castle (2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangYang/pseuds/FangYang
Summary: 今年是亮剑桃和表哥包的圣诞贺文谈谈钱也谈谈情
Relationships: Charles Blackwood/Ransom Drysdale
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	【Knifewood】Wish

**Author's Note:**

> 女装/按摩棒插入/颜射/咬/大量Dirty talk 有女性化称呼 非常下流直白

查尔斯仰面躺在床上，双腿大张，旁边是他刚刚点完还没来得及放好的美钞，随意地散乱在被褥上——反正沾了精液的钞票也能用，他无所谓地想着，然后用刚刚才舔湿的按摩棒插自己的肉洞。都怪兰森这个混蛋，好好地平安夜不待在家里，非要出来和情人鬼混，搞到他一接到电话就要撅着屁股爬起来给自己做扩张，好迎接这位即将到来的“金主”。

该死的兰森。他愤愤地想着，没有温度可言的假性器顶入层层黏腻流水的软肉，让他几乎忍不住地大声呻吟起来，冰冷的柱身插到肉壁里几乎让他浑身一抖；他又随意地往里旋转顶弄了好几次，把熟悉接纳的小洞玩得松软起来，快感却迟迟不足以让他舒爽起来。

说实话，他的确更爱兰森那根粗壮极了的鸡巴。

他撅起屁股翻了个身，夹着露出半个头部的小按摩棒站起来身来，像带了个尾巴似的去衣柜里找对方送给他那件价值不菲、却没什么用处的红色亮片舞裙——他还特意挑了根红色的按摩棒。算了，看在兰森过来陪他过圣诞节的份上，他可以打扮得更加漂亮一些，说不定还能从男人那里拿到比平时要多一倍的钻石。

按摩棒嗡嗡地在他屁股里震动了起来，他弯腰将裙子套进自己的身上，这根旋转的器具便跟着顶到了肉洞里某块可怜又敏感的凸起肉块上。查尔斯软绵绵地呻吟了一声，震动的臀肉将勾勒身形的紧致裙子荡出一片淫靡而情色的波纹，他软着腰，斜斜地靠在墙上，垂着脑袋去望自己胸前挤在低领布料里的乳肉。兰森总爱把玩他的奶子——这个混蛋是这么形容的，谁能想到平日里在外人面前似乎总是骄傲得体的贵族小少爷是怎么学来这些下流词语的，全数用在他的身上。但无可否认，适当的脏话让兰森和他在情事里都更加兴奋，兰森爱边操他边说奶子长得真大——明明只是被把玩得隆起一个小小的弧度，又要称呼他的肉洞为女人的小逼；而查尔斯也畅快又直白，在男人的身下毫不掩饰自己的欲望，睁着一双湿漉漉的眼睛让兰森快来用鸡巴插死自己。

想到这儿他又有点儿兴奋了起来。查尔斯对着客厅里的落地镜摆了好几个姿势，感慨自己真是上流社会里最漂亮的人，难怪兰森见到他也走不动路；于是他又扭着腰小跑去梳妆台前拿了只口红——兰森给他买的，说是涂了之后吸男人的鸡巴会很好看，往自己嘴唇上均匀熟练地抹了一遍。做完这一切后，他感觉自己的屁股里已经开始出水了，湿淋淋地等着真正的男人鸡巴插进去，查尔斯有些难耐地夹着腿往椅子上磨蹭了好几下，心里抱怨着兰森怎么还不过来，便听见从屋外传来的极具对方标志性的宝马的轰鸣声。

紧接着便是钥匙扭过锁孔的声音。男人大踏步地走了进来，扯开围巾与大衣一齐随意地往沙发上扔，身上还带着从外面进来的冷气，查尔斯却不管不顾地往他身上蹦了上去。兰森牢牢地接住往自己怀里扑的男人，握着两团饱满挺翘的臀肉将他托了起来，“这么想我？”他笑眯眯的，用力地往查尔斯的嘴唇上吮了一口，“平安夜快乐。”

查尔斯被他吻得唔唔地叫了起来，在换气期间气息不稳地也同他讲“平安夜快乐”，等到男人终于放过了他被亲到红肿起来的嘴唇，他才搂着兰森的脖子，整个人仍旧挂在对方身上懒洋洋地询问道，“干嘛不待在斯伦比家的房子里，说不定你外公还能看在节日的份上给你点零花钱呢？”

“因为想插你的逼。”兰森下流又直白地回答他，隔着裙子去揉他的奶子，“担心我付不起今晚的嫖资吗？宝贝，我可是给你带了蒂芙尼新上的钻石项链。”

“谢了亲爱的。”查尔斯往他脸上留了个唇印，示意男人将目光转到自己的身上，“怎么样——今晚我就是你的圣诞礼物。”

“你什么时候不是我的？”兰森反问他，将他稳稳当当地放在床上，然后去解自己的皮带与裤子，“但我很喜欢。你可真是我最甜蜜的小婊子，先来给我吸吸鸡巴。”

查尔斯瞪了他一眼，但这个轻飘飘的眼神在兰森看来更像是娇滴滴的调情。小婊子从善如流地将脑袋埋进他的裤裆里，用牙齿咬着内裤边缘扯下来，接着便将鸡巴熟练地含入口中。粗壮炽热的阴茎光是进去一个头部就把柔软娇嫩的口腔填得满满当当，查尔斯整张漂亮的面庞都因此而浮起了大片的潮红，他唔唔地吮吸了好几口，像个吃到什么美味的妓女似的一样尽心尽力地收缩着自己的嘴巴，好让这根把他操得舒爽极了、冒着热气的鸡巴插得更里更多。

兰森的视线一路滑下去，正好望见了对方不加掩饰难耐扭动的屁股。“骚货。”他满意地笑了起来，伸出手用力地拧了一把对方挂着刻有自己名字的专属乳环的奶尖，“光是吃男人鸡巴就让你这么受不了了吗？从你屁股里流出来的水可是要把床单都打湿了。”

“乱讲。”查尔斯含糊不清地反驳他，涂着口红的嘴巴被男人的性器蹭得一塌糊涂，“有按摩棒堵着呢。”他努力地塌下腰，像一条被对方圈养的母狗一样将自己的臀部翘得更高，示意兰森去看埋在自己肉洞里还露了一小截在外面的按摩棒。

兰森又看着他吃了好一会儿自己的阴茎，这才将查尔斯从胯下抱了起来，“驯鹿的小尾巴？那让我这个客人好好地检查一下你及不及格。”

他狠狠地将不断震动的按摩棒顶得更里，几乎要将整根一起插到不断流水的穴里，查尔斯呀呀地软了身子颤抖起来，被这根毫无意识的假性器操得发不出任何声音；从肉洞里涌出的大股水液快要被堵不住地从旁边小缝里挤了出来，于是兰森使了力气往查尔斯的臀肉上拍了一掌，低声命令他“夹紧”，又恶劣至极地往被挤得满实的洞里插多了一根手指，浅浅地在边缘处抠挖着层层黏腻的软肉。

“别——混蛋，你妈的……”查尔斯断断续续地骂他，“太满了，啊啊——”

“哪里满了？”兰森将他整个肉洞玩得蓄满水液，才好心好意地将按摩棒与手指一齐抽出，让那些淫荡骚甜的黏液像失禁似的湿哒哒往下流，再将手指伸到对方嘴边示意他舔干净，“试试你自己的味道。又骚又甜，你怎么比妓院里的婊子还要会流水？”

查尔斯瞪了他一眼，乖巧地吃干净了：“变态。”

“我是。”兰森毫不介意地用留有对方唾液的阴茎去顶他的洞口，“掰开你的屁股，我要来操你的小逼了。”

查尔斯立马听话地往他怀里蹭，边张大双腿掰开自己被玩弄得红肿流水的软肉，如同一位真正的妓女一般嗲声嗲气地向兰森撒娇：“请客人把鸡巴插到我的骚逼里。”

“学得很好，宝贝儿。”兰森心满意足地亲他，掐住男人的腰就往自己硬得发痛的阴茎上按。粗长滚烫的性器一下子捅开层层软热的红肉，将整个泥泞不堪的肉穴填得满满当当，查尔斯只能拔出一声软绵绵又没了力气的尖叫，整个人倒在男人的怀里被操得东倒西歪起来。那根可怖的鸡巴比方才的按摩棒更要大上许多，完全插入的时候几乎顶到了甬道最深最里处，似乎只要兰森再用力一点儿，他的屁股就会因此而被捅破。“救命——”他只能搂着男人的脖子，胡乱地去亲对方的下巴，又被捏着脸颊咬住嘴唇唔唔乱叫，“太长了，别、别……别操这么深……”

兰森不管不顾，大开大合地挺腰凶猛操干起来。“骚货。”他狠狠地捏着对方的奶子，在上面毫不留情地留下了青红交错的指痕，查尔斯皱起眉的模样分明是被操得像一条发了情的母狗，爽得连口水都接不住，与他接吻的时候顺着脸颊滴落了下来，显得淫荡极了，“夹得那么紧，明明是被鸡巴操得爽死了吧。别装纯情了，我最喜欢你这幅浪荡的婊子模样。”

他咬着查尔斯的嘴唇，口红的染液把他们两人的面庞都沾得一塌糊涂，对方仍然被钉在他的鸡巴上骚荡至极地蹭动着，他便低低地笑了起来，将这位漂亮的小婊子搂紧抱在怀里站了起来，阴茎一下子因这个姿势插得更深，于是温热的大股水液便湿淋淋地从穴眼里泄了出来，将他的整根阴茎全数打湿了。查尔斯一下子哭叫了起来，兰森却并未放过他，抱着他边操边走向客厅里的那颗圣诞树，鸡巴也因此而一次次猛烈地插得更深，“来看这个。宝贝儿，说说你今年有什么愿望？”

“啊啊——兰森，兰森……我要被操坏了——”查尔斯胡乱地摇着头，整个人哭得抽抽噎噎几乎喘不过气来，那些铺天盖地的快感随着男人走的每一步而汹涌袭来，他被操得昏天暗地，只能感受到自己仿佛一个鸡巴套子一般被顶得小腹一次接一次的隆起，他甚至怀疑自己的屁股和肚子都会被兰森那根可怖的凶器顶破，天啊。那条漂亮极了的舞裙歪歪斜斜地挂在他的腰间，上面全是自己肉洞里流出的水液，与红色的亮片一起在水晶灯的投射下闪着粼粼的光；他的奶子被掐得又红又肿，胸前的小片布料根本兜不住布满指痕与齿印的乳肉，于是从颈后系起来的两根带子也松垮着垂落下来。他分出点儿心思胡乱地想，愿望——能有什么愿望，钱也有了，鸡巴也有了，他还想要——“想要更多的钻石……”他笑了起来。

“我就知道。”兰森无奈地去咬他的脸颊和耳垂，没用力气，于是只是留下点儿浅浅的吻痕，“我什么时候还会少给你买钻石了？”说到这儿他自己也笑了起来，“换一个，说点儿好听的就放过你。”——他指的是胯下的鸡巴。

胀得粗大的阴茎满满当当地塞在湿漉漉的肉洞里，抽插的动作也缓了下来，混着水液一同有些温柔地操着他。查尔斯被这样磨得更加难耐起来，整个人挂在兰森身上，用屁股夹着他的鸡巴去望对方。气氛一时间暧昧起来，一旁圣诞树上的彩灯闪烁着投下明亮的光影，将兰森本就英俊立挺的五官照得更加好看，他垂着眼睛，最后才抬起头来，“那我……”他顿了顿，就连自己也分不清说出来的话语是真心还是假意，“想明年也和你一起过平安夜。”

兰森定定地看了他一会儿，凑过去同他交换了一个缠绵的吻。“圣诞节也陪你过。”他抽出阴茎，将查尔斯放了下来，对方跪在地上爬了好几步，仰头看着他。他声音随着放低了不少，语气也软了下来，“宝贝，我想射在你嘴里。”

查尔斯张着嘴巴看他。本就漂亮的面庞因眼角的情欲红意而更显艳丽，湿漉而可怜的眼神几乎让兰森误以为这就是一个平常的乖孩子，而不是平日里那个同他一般恶劣的小混蛋。他最后还是没有说话，也不知道说些什么，就好似刚刚那些对话里已经用光了他们之间所有的勇气。他将阴茎塞到查尔斯的口中畅快淋漓地射了出来，浓稠的精液一半灌进了娇嫩的喉口，另一半又被他拔出来浇在了这张美丽动人的面容上。他心满意足地挺着性器看对方被他弄得混乱不堪，在查尔斯颤抖着伸出舌头示意自己已经将所有的精液都吞咽下去之后，兰森才把对方稳稳当当地捞起来抱在怀里，一起交换了一个带着腥味的吻。

他让查尔斯趴在自己身上，两人一同跌倒躺在圣诞树旁的皮质沙发上。对方还在高潮的余韵里细细地喘着气，方才替他吃鸡巴的时候就已经射了出来；兰森随意地抚摸着查尔斯软绵绵的头发，沉默地享受着这份难得的安静。就好像许多事情不必再明说，也不用去深究，他们默契极了地没有去打破现在的气氛。

又过了好一会儿，查尔斯才懒洋洋地抬起头，凑过去舔兰森的嘴唇。“把那瓶酒开了吧。”他指的是兰森上次从斯伦比家的大房子里偷出来的价值不菲的红酒，“我想喝。”

兰森将他抱了起来：“一起去。”

Fin.


End file.
